


Constant Craving

by taitofan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Barebacking, Consensual, Crossdressing, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Foot Jobs, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Pampering, Reader-Insert, Spanking, Tickling, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vibrators, Watersports, Wetting, Yandere Elements, gender neutral reader, pee drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taitofan/pseuds/taitofan
Summary: AKA Reader-tan's tender love affairs with their classmates.Chapters 1 and 2: You notice Korekiyo staring at you--always staring, never approaching you--and it both flatters you and pisses you off.Chapters 3 and 4: Rantarou Amami is hot, and so are you.  You think this makes it obvious that the two of you should be dating.  Though you're really not sure why he hasn't dated any of his fanclub before...Chapters 5 and 6: Kokichi is small and has quite the mouth, so people try to bully him.  You have your own plans for him.Chapters 7 and 8: Shuuichi is so completely gross, and you really can't stand him.  Except maybe that last part is a lie.





	1. Korekiyo Shinguuji

**Author's Note:**

> This exists because of an anon from drg, lol. The prompt I got was "If you are still taking prompts could I request normie korekiyo being bullied by his crush until he wets himself?" And, well. How could I say no to that? So you have the Moekiyo anon to thank for my first Reader/Character fic, haha. Reader-tan is gender neutral, so you can pretend to be them if you'd like!

You didn't pay much attention to Korekiyo when the school year began.  He was quiet and always wore that mask, and you had no interest in some scrawny social reject who was either sick literally all the time or a germaphobe.  You didn't know; you didn't care.

But as the year went on, you noticed him staring.

It was pretty creepy at first.  It didn't matter how far away you were, you felt his eyes on you.  In the classroom, the cafeteria, the hallway, there he was, _watching you_.  And it didn't matter if he was caught, he still wouldn't stop, though his cheeks would flush prettily as your eyes met.  After a while, you suppose you just got used to it, seeing as it was a daily occurrence.  Eventually, it even turned into a source of pride.  Korekiyo was a weirdo, sure, but he _was_ pretty.  And he did have an obvious crush on you.  You could certainly do worse.

That was how you found yourself confronting him one day.  _You_ might have gotten used to his eyes on you, but your friends hadn't.  You were pretty popular, all things considered, but Korekiyo?  As if.  It was that very irritation—at your friends for their jeering, at Korekiyo for his constant staring, at yourself for not doing anything to stop it—that caused you to snap.  After everyone left the classroom for the day, all headed off for clubs or study groups, you blocked him from leaving with everyone else and shut the classroom door with a little more force than necessary.

" _Shinguuji_ ," you snapped, feeling a little guilty when he flinched.  "What the fuck is your deal?  Are you that goddamn socially inept that you can't manage to do anything but be some weird stalker?"

Honestly, you can't remember a time when the two of you have actually spoken.  You've heard him in class, of course, if the teacher makes him talk.  He's usually very quiet though, his voice muffled by his mask.

"...I cannot help that you are so beautiful."

The words fluster you.  Well, no shit you're attractive.  Still, hearing it coming from him fills you with emotions you're not sure you really want to entertain.  Instead you focus on the fact that his muffled words are kind of pissing you off.  It makes this easier.

"What-the-fuck-ever, you creep.  What sort of loser has a crush for almost an entire year and can't do anything but _stare_ like some stalker?"  It's then that you notice him trembling, and you almost start to apologize.  You aren't really a bad person, you're just _frustrated_.  You’ve put up with his bullshit for almost a year!  But then you notice the tent in his pants, and any bit of guilt is washed away.  _He's getting off on this_.  "God, you're a real fucking pervert, aren't you?"

" _Yes._ "  His voice is breathy, and you find yourself wanting to hear it more.  Without warning, you reach out and rip the mask from his face. He lets out a cry, but he doesn't move to take it back.  "W-wait..."

You pause, taking a good look at that face that's always been hidden to you.  God, he's really pretty.  If he put on some lipstick and the girl's uniform, you'd probably mistake him for his sister.

You're hit by an overwhelming urge to see him cry.

"Wait?" you ask, making a show of throwing the mask to the floor and kicking it away like trash.  "Do you really think I should listen to a pervert like you?  If you ask me, I should be teaching you a lesson about not being such a nasty stalker.  Don't you think?"

You make sure you word it so he can refuse.  You've never condoned sexual assault and you aren't about to start now.  If he says no, you'll leave it at that and just go back to the way things were.  That's fine.  But he only takes a moment's pause before he's nodding, a longing look in his eyes.

"Yes...  Teach me a lesson.  _Punish me_."

Goddamn, is it your lucky day or what?

"I don’t think _you_ should be giving _me_ orders."  You point to the floor, giving him a hard glare that makes him shiver.  " _Kneel_."

He does, almost immediately.  He looks so tempting that way, staring up at you with those intense eyes and pretty lips.  They look like they're begging to go down on you, but you push those thoughts aside.  Later.  Definitely later.  For now, you have other plans.

"Look at you, fucking hard because I called you out on how gross you are.  I bet you'd jerk off right here if I told you to, wouldn't you?"  He nods, and you add that to the list of other things you want to do with him in the future.  But he's not the only person who's a pervert.  You've got a little kink of your own, and if he's willing to do it, you're damn well going to take advantage of that.  "Well, you aren't allowed to touch yourself, got it?  The only thing that's going to touch a dirty guy like you is my shoe."

You wait for him to nod—he's trembling harder now, his breathing getting faster, his eyes growing hazier—and then you press the tip of your shoe against his erection.  He lets out a little moan at the contact.  You think that it isn't enough; you need _more_.

"You're such a slut..."  Your words are accompanied by your foot grinding a little more forcefully against his clothed cock.  His hips rock forward and you give him a disapproving glare.  "Listen, you little whore, you're to stay still and listen to me!  You take what I give you and nothing else."

He lets out another moan that you're pretty sure was a yes, but his voice is going straight between your legs.  You're aroused as hell now, and it's time to really start the show.

"I bet..."  You swallow thickly, already picturing the scene in your head.  "I bet if I did _this_ —” Your foot moves upward, pressing hard into his bladder, "—you'd piss yourself."

Korekiyo gasps as you start grinding your foot into his bladder.  His erection isn't dying down, and you should know—you're watching it carefully, looking for any sign of leaking.  Nothing yet.  You'll have to try harder.  Applying more pressure, you continue, "You'd be my piss slut, wouldn't you?  You'd probably thank me if I used your filthy mouth as a toilet."

You don't expect the whispered confirmation you get, nor Korekiyo moaning your name as you press into him roughly.  God, you're so hot, watching him squirm, tears springing to his eyes.  Your first wish comes true as the tears begin to fall, though since he does nothing to stop you, you assume it's from his aching cock, maybe some of the humiliation that he's getting off on mixing in.  Either way, it spurns you on.  You give a sharp jab to his bladder—and your second wish comes true.

A burst of piss leaks out of the head of his cock, and it doesn't stop.  He begins pissing in earnest, wetting his pants and pooling urine around himself on the floor.  You watch in rapt fascination, moving your foot back down to prod his pissing erection.  He doesn't stop watching you as he voids his bladder into his pants—it looks like he wants your approval.  You wait until the stream stops before you give it to him.

"Sit in it."  He does so, the ass of his pants growing wet from the puddle.  "Now spread your legs."

The new position gives you a better angle to move your foot rhythmically against his erection.  You want to touch yourself so badly, but you're too busy watching Korekiyo come apart, panting and making delicious little noises as tears stream down his cheeks, sitting in his own piss, softly chanting your name...

He's fucking _beautiful_.

"Come," you order, your own voice sounding breathy now.  "You're already drenched in piss.  Fill your pants with cum, Shinguuji.  Do it for me."

He shudders and calls your name as he comes.  You wish you could feel his twitching cock under your shoe, but just watching him is still pretty satisfying.  You'll know better for next time.

Once all is said and done, you come to the edge of his puddle and hunch down, bringing your face close to his.  You grab his jacket and pull him closer, pressing your lips to his hungrily.  He's still shaking, still crying.  He kisses back desperately.

Soon—too soon—you pull back and let go, letting him fall back into his puddle.  You're still completely dry, and you plan to keep it that way.  You still have to walk home, after all.

"You won't tell anyone about this," you tell him sternly.  "And if you're good and listen to me, maybe we'll do something like this tomorrow."

"...I would appreciate that."

His soft voice is clear as a bell, and you have to turn on your heel and flee the classroom before you start touching yourself right there.  As it is, you still have to go into the bathroom and masturbate to the scene playing in your head, knowing you can't walk home in that state.  It barely takes any time to release in your hand.

You find that you wish Korekiyo had been there to do it instead.

You stare at your soiled hand for a moment and groan.  Fucking great.  You totally have a crush on Korekiyo too.  Your friends will never let you live this down...

Though, you suppose, they don't have to know.  This can be your dirty little secret.  You don't think Korekiyo will mind.

And the next day, when you feel Korekiyo's eyes on you all day long, you can't help but think of all the lewd things you'll do to him after school is finished.  And when you see him fidget in his seat when you turn back to look at him, you smirk.

You've never kept such a fun secret before.


	2. Korekiyo Shinguuji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the follow up to the first chapter, where the moekiyo anon on drg sent me this prompt: "Would it be alright if I requested a fluffy follow up to the piss reader insert? How about going on a date with moekiyo? Some kinky ideas: moekiyo having to wear a vibe during the date, and him giving his crush oral in a closet and getting punished/spanked later for almost giving them away?"

You and Korekiyo aren't really dating.  You meet up after school and have your fun, then you leave and do it again the next day.  Is that enough to consider him your boyfriend?  Maybe.  You aren't seeing anyone else, and he's too enamored with you to even look at anyone else, boy or girl.  You've done more dirty things to him now than you can count, but the most tender thing you've done is kiss those pretty lips of his after he's gone down on you.

Perhaps, you think, it wouldn't hurt to go on a date.  To actually act as if he's your boyfriend.  At least once.

"We're going out tomorrow," you inform him as he redresses.  You just had to fix your clothes up a little—he's the one who gets naked, not you.  If anyone finds you in an empty classroom, you’re going to at least have _some_ of your dignity intact.  "Since there's no school, you can wear something nice.  Something I'll like.  You _must_ know what I like, right?"

He nods, picking his mask up off the floor and placing it over his pretty face.  You really hate that thing, but at least it means you're the only one who gets the privilege of seeing him.

"I will not bring down your beauty with my unworthy looks, I assure you."

He calls you beautiful a lot, and it always seems to make you flush.  Now is no exception.

"Right, you'd better damn well not.  Anyway..."  You tell him the name of the fancy café and its address.  You come from a wealthy family, so if he can't afford it, you don't care.  You suppose you can treat him for being as good as he's been since you started playing.  Not many boys in your class would let you do all of the degrading things you've done with Korekiyo, let alone with a needy plea for more.  "Don't be late, or you'll be punished.  Got it?"

He shivers as he nods, and you leave the classroom, knowing he won't follow suit until a few minutes have passed.  You _never_ leave the room together, nor do you walk together in the halls.  Honestly, you don't think you really do anything that would indicate you're dating.  That's the point, you suppose, but still...

It makes you a little sad, but you try not to think about it too hard.

\---

He's late.

It's only by a few minutes, but when he comes up to you, waiting outside the café, he's late all the same.  Looking at him, you _almost_ don't bitch him out.  He's fucking gorgeous, even with that stupid mask on.  The deep green dress looks tailor-made, gold buttons and long sleeves and falling to his ankles, with a slit going high up his thigh.  You won't be surprised if anyone thinks he's your girlfriend.  But _still_ , he's late.

"My punishment," he murmurs, looking down at the ground demurely.  You accept the little pink control, immediately knowing what it is.

"...Is the bullet up your ass?"  He nods; you smirk.  Experimentally, you turned the switch to the lowest setting, laughing softly when he shivers.  You turn it back off for the moment and offer your arm.  He looks surprised, but he accepts it all the same.  You think that you must look ridiculous; he's considerably taller than you and he's in the cocktail dress and, oh, you finally notice the matching pumps that make him even taller than he already is.  He walks flawlessly in them.  "Well, let's go."

You enter, the wait staff expecting you.  Luckily you're only fashionably late, and they still have the table you reserved.  It's a two-person table near the back, away from the commotion of the other diners.  You both sit and order tea and some light dinner; you try not to think too much about how you know what kind of food Korekiyo likes.

The cafe is busy, and you quickly decide to liven things up, taking the controller out and putting it back on the lowest setting.  You can't hear the buzz of the bullet vibrator among the din of the café, but you know it's going when Korekiyo gasps softly.  For once, you're glad he has that mask on.  He's far too expressive without it to keep this a secret, and you don't really want to get arrested for public indecency.

Though you're pretty sure it would be worth it.

You turn the vibrator up a notch, then another.  He moans, still quietly enough to not draw attention.  You feel heat pool in your groin, knowing that he must be hard under the table.  You're tempted to duck under and check, but you reign in the impulse.  His hands are on the table, so at least you know he isn't touching himself without your permission.

When the waiter brings your tea, you smile and thank him; Korekiyo can only nod shakily.  He can barely hold his teacup without spilling it, and you can't help but crank it to maximum.

He almost drops the teacup altogether, gasping out your name and shuddering.  You turn the vibrator off and pocket the control again, knowing what happened as he sits there, panting heavily.

"I didn't tell you that you could come, did I?"  He shakes his head, and you sigh dramatically.  "I guess I'll have to punish you again..."

You get up and walk towards the bathrooms, counting in your head.  One, two, three...  By the time you find a storage closet—thankfully unlocked—he's caught up to you.  He can move pretty fast in heels.  Faster than you could, certainly.

You yank him into the closet and make short work of removing the clothes separating you from his mouth.  He's already got his mask down, and he waste no time putting those pretty lips of his to work.  He's good at this, to the point you'd questioned him after the first time he'd gone down on you if he'd done it before.  He'd flushed so prettily as he'd confessed you were the only one he'd ever even kissed, let alone done anything sexual with.  He'd just fantasized.  A lot.

You're almost embarrassed at how quickly you come in his mouth, but you're on a time limit, so it's fine.  As if he'd ever dare make fun of you for it anyway.  You're the goddamn sun and moon and stars to him, after all.  He'll do anything to make you happy.

 _And you want to make him happy too,_ comes the unbidden thought.

For once you don't bat it away.  You do.  You _do_ want Korekiyo to be happy.  He's...  He's your boyfriend.  And he's _your_ sun and moon and stars too.

That thought in mind, you hold out your hand to help him to his feet.  He pauses for a moment before accepting it, and when you grab hold of his arm again and pull him along to exit the closet with you, he doesn't seem to know what to do.

"I'm still punishing you later," you murmur as you lead him back to your table, ignoring the looks of the customers you pass.  "I hope you're ready for a good spanking."

He whimpers so beautifully that you almost can't believe he's real.

The rest of the date goes peacefully.  You drink tea and eat and chat, and seeing as he needs to remove his mask to do that, you get to look at his pretty face the whole time, remembering his lips on you in the storage closet.  You don't do anything else sexual to him though, not for the moment.  You're content to just have a nice date with your boyfriend.

When you're finished and the waiter asks if you and your girlfriend had a pleasant evening, you smile and say yes.

\---

The next day, after school, you’re in another empty classroom with Korekiyo spread over your lap, his pants pulled down to his thighs.  You can feel his erection poking into you as you spank his ass raw.  He whimpers and moans and _begs_ you for more.  He’s been bad, he murmurs, so bad.  He needs _you_ to show him how to behave.

“Of course,” you agree, slapping his round cheeks until your hand stings.  You imagine he won’t be sitting down comfortably for a while.  “How else will a dirty slut like _you_ learn without someone like _me_ around?”

Your tender date was nice, you’ll admit it, at least to yourself.  But the times like this, with Korekiyo whispering your name like a prayer as he ruts desperately against you, are when you truly feel blessed.  You aren’t sure what you did to have someone as exquisite and willing and obedient as Korekiyo fall for you, but you sure as fuck aren’t complaining.

He cries and spills his cum all over your leg—it’s going to be noticeable if it dries, and a flicker of irritation passes over you.  He’s lucky he’s pretty, you think, as you order him to get on his knees and lick it up.  He does so without question, cleaning you before any damage can be done.

“Good boy.  You took your punishment so well, so I think you should get a reward.”  His face lights up, and there it is again—that warm, tender feeling in your chest.  “…Let’s go on another date this Sunday.”

He looks so happy at the prospect that you lean down and kiss him, tasting his cum on his tongue.  It’s not as bad as you’d have thought, so you decide not to punish him.  You do, however, pull him back into your lap and rub his abused ass as you kiss sloppily.  He’s making those cute little noises again that drive you crazy, and if he keeps it up, you’re going to lose your mind.

You consider riding his cute cock right there in school, but you push that thought out of your mind.  Later.  Soon.  You hope.

For now, you’re pretty content to kiss him roughly, squeeze his reddened ass, pinch his erect nipples through his school jacket, overstimulate him in general.  He takes it all and asks politely for more.

No, you really aren’t sure how you came to have Korekiyo as your boyfriend, but you sure are fucking lucky.


	3. Rantarou Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friend wanted to see Rantarou/Reader and I sort of went a little crazy. I already have the next part with these two done too, haha.
> 
> Please note that each character Reader-tan dates has their own continuity. Reader-tan is not a cheater--they only have one soulmate per story-line!

If there’s one student in your school who you think perfectly embodies the definition of “sexy,” you’re pretty sure it’s Rantarou Amami.  The man could be a model, you think.  Tall, adorned in jewelry, pretty eyes and long, beautiful eyelashes…  He puts every boy and girl in the entire goddamn country to shame.

Honestly, part of it pisses you off a little.  You’re considered one of the hotter students on campus yourself, and to know beyond any doubt that Rantarou has you beat is a little frustrating.  But only a little, because you have a plan.  What’s better than two separate hot students?  Two hot students dating and being the hottest couple the school has ever seen, naturally.

That’s why you find him after school one day, surrounded by all of his stupid little cheerleaders giggling at his every word and fawning over him.  He’s always so polite to them, so chivalrous.  He never touches these girls or takes them home, nor does he do so with his male fans either.  You’ve heard him mention before that he doesn’t like being called a playboy—you remember that he has twelve younger sisters and suppose he wants to break a mold or something.  So you wonder: Is Rantarou Amami a virgin?

The very idea that you could be the first to completely rock Rantarou’s world gives you all the nerve you need to walk straight up to the group and give the girls your best frosty stare.

“Amami, I need to speak with you.  _Alone_.”

The girls quickly get the hint and scatter, though they still manage to give Rantarou disgustingly pathetic goodbyes as they flounce away.  God, watching everyone fawn all over him without having the courage to just _ask_ for what they want is pitiable.  You just won’t stand for it.

“…You didn’t have to be so short with them.”  You scoff; he’s too nice with those bimbos for his own good.  “Anyway, what did you need?  We don’t speak very often…”

“I want to change that,” you answer, deciding to get straight to the point.  “My parents are away for the weekend.  I want you to come over to my place tomorrow.  I think there’s a lot we could learn from each other…”

Your eyes are hooded as you gaze up at him—you can tell he gets your drift when the smallest amount of color comes to his cheeks.  He doesn’t answer at first, and you start to think that maybe this won’t work after all.  It pains you to think he’ll reject you, but you’ll respect him if he does.  You still think you two would be the hottest couple ever though.

“…I’ll have to ask my father if it’s alright.”

Your heart almost jumps into your throat as you nod furiously.  Holy shit, is this _really_ happening?

You both make plans to meet at the school gate after classes end the next day, assuming his father doesn’t say no.  Part of you thinks that you shouldn’t get your hopes up, that he’s using that excuse to appease you and the next day he’ll tell you his father said no, even without having asked him.  Rantarou couldn’t possibly want to be with _you_ …!

But when the next morning comes around, he catches you in the hall and holds up an extra bag he brought with him, an easy smile on his face.

“He said yes.”

You spend the entire day trying to convince yourself that you’re not dreaming.

\---

You’re definitely not dreaming when you unlock the door to your house, pushing it open to allow Rantarou inside.  Rantarou comes from a wealthy family, but you do too, so you aren’t afraid he might not think your home is up to par.

You start in the parlor, having snacks and doing your homework together.  Heat begins to pool between your legs near the end—you know where this is going.  It has to be, right?  He wouldn’t have agreed to come and stay the weekend without parental supervision if he didn’t want to have sex with you.

As soon as the last question is answered, you gather all your wits to keep calm as you force a sultry smile and ask if he wants to see your bedroom now.  He takes a few terribly long moments to think about it, but he eventually nods.  You’re almost giddy as you bound to your feet and take his hand, helping him up and then practically dragging him to your room.  You know you must be acting stupidly overeager, but you’ve been touching yourself to this boy since middle school, and you’re finally getting the real thing.  How lucky are _you_?

The moment you’re in your room, you press yourself against him and get on your toes to kiss him.  He doesn’t hesitate to kiss you back, and he’s so good at it that you wonder if maybe he’s secretly a playboy after all.  But then again, maybe not, because he jumps when you start to unbutton his school jacket.

“…I’ve never been with anyone.”  You’re flushed and panting from making out with him, but you nod.  He _is_ a virgin!  “There’s a reason for that that no one at school knows…”

Rantarou hadn’t always lived in your town.  He came during the seventh grade in middle school.  You don’t know anything about him before that point, but you do know you’ve had a major crush on him since the first day the teacher introduced the new transfer student and he _smiled_.  God you love his smile.  You love everything about him, really.  You kind of hate yourself for not having the nerve to befriend him.

“I don’t care,” you mumble, having to force yourself to keep eye contact.  “I really like you, Amami…  I don’t think you could tell me anything to change that.”

“You do?  I must be really lucky then.  I’ve had a crush on you for a long time.  I never thought you’d be interested though.”  Okay, now you _really_ hate yourself for never saying anything.  “I suppose I can tell you.  Or show you.  Just… don’t tell anyone, please.”

You aren’t sure what he means, but he’s finally taking off his jacket, letting it fall to your floor.  Then off comes his shirt, then…

Oh.  _You understand._

“…I can’t say I saw that coming, but that’s a good thing, right?”  You reach out and run your finger over the bottom edge of his binder.  “I don’t care about that, you know?  You’re still _you_ , Amami.  I don’t care if you’ve got tits or whatever.”

He stares at you for a moment before chuckling and leaning down to kiss your lips, your face heating up.  _Okay_ , maybe that wasn’t the most elegant way of telling him that being trans doesn’t change a goddamn thing except for how the sex will play out.  He doesn’t seem offended though, especially not as he pulls away to unbutton your own blazer.  You let him, not protesting as he leaves you both shirtless.

Then he takes off his binder and your mouth waters.

“You can touch my body however you’d like,” he tells you, and you take him up on that immediately, running your fingers over his curves, moving your tongue over a peaked nipple.  He moans as you play with his tits, and the sound makes you want to touch yourself.  But more than that, it makes you want to touch _him_.

You bring a hand to his belt and wait.  When he nods, you unbuckle it and slide his pants down.  You sink to your knees and cup your hand over his crotch, feeling that his boxers are already wet.  The knowledge that you got him like this is intoxicating, and you quickly bring them down as well, your eyes meeting with the puffy lips of his vulva, his clit peeking out.  You don’t bother to stop the lewd noises that escape you as you lean in and lick him.  He shivers at the sensation, and you reach up to part his lips, immediately beginning to lap at his labia.

“P-Please,” he murmurs, reaching a hand down to pet your hair, affectionate even as he’s getting eaten out.  “You can use your fingers too…”

You get the hint, pressing a finger to his wet entrance and slipping it inside, moving your mouth up to start suckling at his swollen clit.  God, he tastes so good.  You add another finger, sliding them in and out of him as you suck his clit.  You’re going down on the hottest guy you know, and he’s moaning for _you_ , and it’s no surprise that you have to start touching yourself through your clothes with your free hand.

He whimpers your name, and you keep eating his pussy and fingerfucking him as you frantically masturbate, your eyes never leaving his face.  He’s flushed and panting, making the most delicious little sounds.  He deserves all of this, you think, doubling down your efforts, curling your fingers inside of him and suckling with more force.  You love the way he sounds, the way he tastes.  You love Rantarou so much…!

You might have been embarrassed that you come so quickly to your own hand, but you don’t have the opportunity as he shudders and moans your name loudly, squirting all over your hand as he cums.  Now your hand is sticky with his juices, but you don’t care—you don’t even bother wiping it off as you clamber to your feet and throw yourself to his chest, kissing him with all the love and passion you can muster.  You’re both out of breath and it’s sloppy, but you don’t care.  That was the best thing you’ve ever done, and you almost can’t believe it happened and this isn’t just some really vivid wet dream.

“…Let me go down on you next time,” he whispers in your ear, and your body trembles in anticipation.

This is no dream, and you have the entire weekend to become intimately acquainted with Rantarou’s body.

\---

You return to school on Rantarou’s arm, feeling all of the jealous stares on you.  You smirk and hug his arm a little tighter.  Rantarou Amami is _your_ boyfriend, and you’re the hottest couple on campus.

All is as it should be.


	4. Rantarou Amami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* Y'all know what I like by now, I'm sure.

You’ve been dating Rantarou for two weeks and three days now, and you’ve enjoyed every single moment of it.

Well, every moment that has to do with _Rantarou_.  His little fanclub?  Not so much.

They’re loud and obnoxious, and Rantarou is too much of a nice guy to tell them off.  You also know he doesn’t condone you smashing their ugly little faces in with a crowbar, so you have to content yourself with staying close to him and glaring at them.

Much to your displeasure, they’re becoming used to it and aren’t running away anymore.  _Dumb bitches_ , you think.  What the fuck is their problem?  Rantarou is _your_ boyfriend!  They don’t know anything about him!

He’s talking to one who wants him to join whatever stupid club she’s in, and you let out a loud sigh to show you’re bored.  She gives you a disapproving stare, and you resist the urge to flip her off.  Instead, you glance up at Rantarou, seeing that he’s barely paying attention to her.  You’re not sure what’s up with him, honestly, but he’s staring off into space, biting down on his lower lip, a look of worry in his eyes.

“Rantarou, what’s wrong?” you ask, suppressing the urge to smirk when he gives you his full attention.

Maybe you’re petty, but having him react that way after blatantly tuning out that brat makes you fucking _giddy_.  Especially when she finally notices and huffs, stomping away while muttering about how rude you are to “talk to someone as wonderful as Amami so casually!”  You ignore the idiot.  What the fuck does she know?  You’ve eaten Rantarou’s pussy.  You’re pretty sure it’s okay to use his given name now.  Besides, he uses yours now too!

“Sorry, I just…”  He leans close to you, answering quietly.  “The men’s room on this floor is closed for cleaning.  I _really_ need to pee.”

You freeze at his words, your body immediately heating up.  Your boyfriend is desperate to piss, and it’s your goddamn lucky day.  No one knows it, but you get horny as hell over desperation and wetting.  And while you don’t want Rantarou to piss himself at school and get embarrassed, the image fills your head anyway.  God, you hope that’s in the cards for the future.  But for now…

He starts to fidget where he stands, and an idea hits you.

“Come on, I know where you can go.”

You let go of his arm and grab his hand, tugging him along.  There’s another set of restrooms on the top floor of the school, and there are some in the gymnasium too, but you don’t take him there.  Rather, there’s a little janitorial closet underneath a rarely used stairwell that you know is rarely locked.  Not that you’ve ever ducked in there to masturbate when Rantarou had been extra sexy and the bathrooms were full of people or anything!

You pull him in and close the door, flipping the old little latch to lock it.  Why it has a lock on the inside, you don’t know.  You don’t really care either.  Rantarou is pressing his thighs together, one hand going to his crotch to hold himself.  It’s hot as fuck.

“How is this supposed to help me?”

You can hardly contain yourself as you grab a bucket from beside the wall and set it down in front of him.  If you can’t watch him piss himself—this time—you can at least watch him pee in general.  It’s better than nothing, certainly.

He looks a little nervous about peeing in front of you, but his body hitches, and so does your breath.  You look down at his crotch, and sure enough, he just spurted.  It’s only a tiny spot, but he’s clearly at his limit.  Without hesitation, he unbuckles his belt and hurriedly pulls down his pants and boxers.  He hovers over the bucket, and not a second passes before a flood of hot piss hisses from him, splashing noisily into the bucket.  You watch as he pees a river, moaning loudly in relief, and you can’t help the hand that wanders down and touches yourself through your clothes.

“…You’re so fucking sexy.”

His face is flushed as he watches you touch yourself, but he doesn't ask you to look away or stop.  And you _don't_ stop, not even as his stream trickles to a stop, leaving the bucket with a large amount of urine in it.  _His bladder must be big_ , you think, your hand moving a little faster.  If he pissed his pants, he'd be _soaked_...

The image is enough to almost make you cum right in your school uniform.  Luckily for you, Rantarou stands up and walks over to you, batting your hand away.  He makes quick work of your clothes, leaving your bottom half as bare as his own.  Your hips meet—though you have to get on your toes for it—and you can feel his wet pussy grind against you.  It feels so much better than your hand, and you moan, probably a little louder than you should considering your location.  He fixes it by capturing your mouth in a deep kiss, further driving you wild.  You touch and kiss and rut and moan—

You cum first, but only by a few seconds—you both tremble against each other as you ride out your orgasms, still kissing almost frantically.

When you finally leave, your clothing and hair is smoothed back down and you're both all smiles.  There's nothing to prove you were even there other than the contents of the bucket.  And who is _ever_ going to believe Rantarou Amami had been _so_ desperate he had to piss in a bucket?

Well, you, obviously.  And you have a feeling you're going to be touching yourself to the memory for a long time to come.

\---

Your parents are out, and Rantarou's over at your house under the guise of studying together.  You both have top-notch grades, so you're not studying.  Well, anatomy, perhaps, but your upcoming test is for English.

You're in your bedroom, both of you still clothed as you make out on your bed.  Just that morning you'd woken up completely aroused, having had a wet dream about the very boy you're kissing and groping right now.  In it, he'd done something you hadn't been able to stop thinking about since the incident with the bucket a week prior.

"Hey," you murmur between hot kisses, "would you piss your pants for me sometime?"

He doesn't even pause for a moment as he nods.  You suppose you haven't exactly been subtle about your interest every time he's mentioned needing to pee.  Or, you know, the fact you'd started masturbating while watching him pee.  You might, in fact, be a little transparent with your interest.

"I wouldn't mind, as long as you're the only one to see."  It's your turn to nod; you don't want anyone else seeing such a delectable sight anyway.  "Actually, I thought you might ask that, so I drank extra water today.  If you don't mind letting me do my laundry here, I could probably do it pretty soon.  My bladder is already getting full."

_Fuck_ , you think as you kiss him desperately, you could hear him talk like that all day and never get sick of it.  You really don't deserve someone as absolutely spectacular as Rantarou.  He might say he's lucky to be dating you, but you're pretty sure he's just being nice again.  _You're_ definitely the lucky one to have such a catch.  And one that's okay with your admittedly weird fetish too.

Rantarou takes your hand and guides it to his lower stomach, pressing in where his bladder is.  You shiver as you notice how hard it's getting—his bladder really _is_ filling up fast.  Then he moves your hand down between his legs, and even with his pants on, you can feel that the fabric is growing wet.  Is he leaking?  Is he just really horny?  Both?  God, you hope it's both.

You want to take off his pants and bury your face in his pussy.  If he pees on your face while you eat him out, you won't complain!  But you figure maybe you should tone it down for now and just let him piss himself.  You've got plenty of time to build up to _that_.

"Where do you want me to do it?" he eventually murmurs into your ear.  "I'm not going to last much longer.  I'm _so_ close to pissing myself right on your bed."

You wouldn't mind _that_ either, but you figure you should invest in a plastic sheet before you try anything that could hurt your mattress.  You scramble off the bed and grab a bunch of clean towels you hide under there just in case the urge to have some wet fun hits you.  You spread them out on the floor, not caring if a little leaks through.  You aren't a novice; you know how to get any smells out of your carpet.

Once they're down, you sit back on the bed as he gets up and stands on them, fidgeting noticeably now that he's not distracting himself with your kisses and touches.  His thighs are pressed together, and he keeps switching his weight from one foot to the other.  Before long, one of his hands is between his legs, trying to hold on for as long as he can.  You both know how this will end, but you appreciate the show he's putting on for you all the same.

He murmurs your name, apologizing with a kind smile for the mess he's about to make, and your mouth goes dry.  How is Rantarou so goddamn _perfect_?

"Don't apologize," you say breathily, the heat between your legs almost painful.  "Please...  Piss yourself.  I wanna see it _so fucking much_..."

He gasps, and your eyes are immediately at his crotch, watching it as a wet patch appears.  It's really happening, you think excitedly.  Rantarou is pissing his pants just for you!  Your eyes flit back up to meet his, and he offers you a soft smile, gesturing for your attention to return to the main attraction.  As soon as it is, he removes his hand, and the floodgates _break_.

Piss begins to fill his pants, wetting his crotch and then streaming down his legs in two wet streaks.  It even drips down into his socks, then soaks into the towels below him.  You were right—his bladder has an _amazing_ capacity, because he pisses for ages, not bothering to quiet his moans of relief as he voids his bladder into his pants and onto your floor.  Even with as many towels as there are, you know it's not enough.  That's fine; that's _more_ than fine.  It's completely worth it for this show.

Soon he's hastily pulling down his pants and boxers, letting them fall to his knees, and he lets the last of his piss fall directly into his clothes.  You're not sure how he knew that's a strangely specific sub-kink you're totally into, but you briefly look at his face to see he's smirking at your awed expression.

"You liked that a lot," he chuckles, and it's perhaps the biggest understatement you've ever heard in your entire life.  "Well, I'm empty, so should we clean up or—"

Cleaning is the last thing on your mind as you hurriedly throw off your clothes, hearing him chuckle again as he does the same, kicking off his wet clothes and leaving them on the towels, while he puts his clean clothes to an equally clean part of the carpet.  You're soon both naked, and you don't even care that his legs are wet as you pull him back onto your bed.  You've got to do laundry now anyway, so who cares?

You climb on top of him, kissing him with fervor, groping his tits and grinding against his pussy.  He bucks his hips against you, just as turned on as you are.  Perhaps you even fit the stereotype of two horny teenagers a bit _too_ well, because you can feel that you're already ridiculously close.  That show was just too good, and feeling Rantarou's wet lips and aroused clit rocking against you is the most heavenly thing you've ever felt.

"I love you," you murmur as you move against him rhythmically.  You're so close that you don't even register what you've said, not until you feel his body tense.  Then it hits you, and you _almost_ stop, but you can't—Rantarou sits up and flips you over, towering over you as he changes your angle.  He's moving against you at an almost frantic pace, and you can barely breathe, your body quickly becoming overstimulated.

He leans down to whisper in your ear, "I love you too," and that's it.  You're cumming, your body feeling as if it might melt.  Rantarou, yet again, is right behind you, shuddering with pleasure as his juices mingle with yours.  You're both a mess and so are your blankets, but you don't care.  _Rantarou Amami loves you_.

You laugh and kiss him, pouring all of your feelings into it.  He loves you!  This wonderful, _amazing_ man loves you, and you can't believe it.

"I love you," you whisper in between kisses. "I love you, _I love you!_ "

He chuckles and doesn't hesitate to whisper it back, as many times as it takes to make you believe it.

\---

The next day at school, you find that you know all of the answers to the test questions, and you and Rantarou are the first ones finished, allowed to leave class early since it's just an exam day.  You should go to the library, or even outside, but when Rantarou leads you to a familiar storage closet and pulls you inside, you can't help but feel a little blessed.  And when he pins you against the wall and whispers in your ear, "How badly do _you_ need to pee?" the feeling only intensifies.

You're Rantarou Amami's lover, and you are the luckiest person on the planet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters will be Reader-tan/Kokichi!


	5. Kokichi Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one requested a Kokichi chapter; I just wanted to do some. This is very self-indulgent!

You've had your eyes on Kokichi Ouma for a while, but especially since the school year began.  Though you’ve been in the same school for years, this is the first time you’ve both been in the same class.  He's short and malnourished and people try to bully him, thinking he's an easy target.  It doesn’t help that he has quite the mouth on him, and he’s been known to prank people.  You don’t blame him though; that’s no excuse for people to be such pricks to him.  There are people at school who consider you a stuck up snob, and you've barely even exchanged any words with Kokichi.  But you watch him.  Make sure no one takes things too far.

You completely ruined the reputation of the last asshole who tried to rough up Kokichi.  He doesn’t know what you did, and the bully doesn’t know why you did it.  You don’t confess to either.  You’re just a bitch, after all, right?  Let them think what they will.

"Ouma."  You finally approach him not long before the school year is half over.  He flinches at your sharp tone, cowering a little.  But he doesn't run away.  "You doing anything after school?"

You know that he's not in any clubs, and you've never seen him in a study group either.  With his top notch grades, you don't think he needs one.  Not that you pay attention to those things, of course.  You aren't a stalker or anything, you just really admire how this pipsqueak in your class manages to keep his grades up even with the bullying and the—you assume—not so great home life.

"N-no..."  He looks as if he wants to keep it that way.  "Why...?"

"Because you've got plans now.  Meet me at the gate after school."  You wait to for him to have an excuse, and if he does, you'll let him go without a fuss.  You can't spoil what you have planned, but you can't force him into anything either.  Much to your surprise, he nods, albeit hesitantly.  It’s a start.  “Great.  I’ll see you then.”

You leave him alone for the rest of the school day, and much to your delight, Kokichi does indeed meet you at the gates rather than run off without you, as you almost expected him to.  You start walking together, neither saying anything as he follows you to your house.  You live in a wealthy part of town, and his eyes go big as all of the nice, large homes come into view.  You lead him to yours, one of the biggest and most impressive looking.  Your parents are both out, so you bring him inside without any fuss.

You both slip off your shoes at the door, and you offer him some cozy slippers.  He accepts them after a moment’s pause.

“…Why did you invite me here?”

He looks as if he expects you to start beating him at any moment, and you have to push down your annoyance.  You aren’t sure why he thinks that, but you aren’t so unaware that you don’t know your reputation.  Maybe he expects a verbal lashing then?  You’re pretty good at those, even if you never dirty your hands.  But that’s so far from your intention that it’s comical.

“Because I wanted to,” you huff, gesturing for him to follow you.  You can’t give away your plans.  Not yet.  “Just sit here.  I’ll be right back.”

He takes a seat in the big plush chair you point to in your parlor, and his small body almost gets lost in it.  It’s fucking _adorable_ how surprised he looks to be sitting in something so comfortable.

You have such an _incredible_ crush on this boy that you almost kiss him right then and there, but no, you have a plan and you’re sticking to it.  You rush from the room and start running around, multitasking your way through your mental checklist.  You hit the laundry room and the kitchen, rushing back to the parlor to give him some tea once it’s done.  He looks so shocked, but he carefully takes the teacup from you—it’s probably worth more money than he’s ever had in his entire life, but you couldn’t give a shit if he smashed it on the floor—and takes a tiny sip.

“T-thank you.”  He offers you a small smile, and your heart almost bursts.  You hear a ding, and with a red face, you rush back to the laundry room and are soon back with a big fluffy blanket.  It’s the same shade of purple as his eyes, and yes, you _absolutely_ bought it because it reminded you of him.  “What’s that for?”

You carefully wrap the warm, straight-from-the-dryer blanket around him, reminding yourself that you need to keep your hands—and your lips—to yourself, no matter how precious his awed expressions continue to be.

“I just want you to be comfortable,” you murmur, a soft smile finding its way to your face.  “Look, I know you have no reason to believe me, but I really…  I like you, Ouma.  You’re smart and cute and don’t let those assholes get you down…  You’re pretty fucking amazing, you know?  I just wanted to do something nice, I guess…”

Before he can answer, there’s another beeping coming from the kitchen, and you run back before your last surprise can burn.  You’d made the dough ahead of time and were able to throw them in the oven while you were making tea, and now you’re able to bring a plate of warm cookies out, and Kokichi looks so overwhelmed that he might cry.  He doesn’t; he takes one of the chocolaty cookies and bites into it.  Chocolate smears on the edges of his mouth, and you really want to lick it off.  You don’t; you sit in a chair across from him and watch him.  You’ve literally wrapped Kokichi in a warm blanket and fed him cookies and tea, and you think you might be a little overwhelmed yourself.  Kokichi doesn’t seem to trust anyone, yet he’s letting you pamper him.  _Why_?

“…Thank you.”  You jolt out of you reverie as he speaks.  You notice the cookies are all gone, and your chest hurts as you wonder how often he goes hungry.  “I kept thinking this was all some cruel joke, but unless you poisoned that food—”

“I didn’t!” you insist, freezing when he flinches at your sharp tone.  “S-sorry!  But this isn’t a joke!  I really _do_ like you, Ouma.  I knew you wouldn’t believe me if I went up to you and asked you out, so I planned all of _this_.  You need someone to spoil you, and I want to spoil you, so…”  You pause and have to take a shaky breath, because you really can’t read his blank expression.  “Will you be my boyfriend, Ouma?”

“No.”  Your heart sinks, but you bite your lip and nod.  You can’t force him to return your feelings.  You hope he’ll at least be your friend, and— He grins brightly at you and giggles, getting up from his seat, blanket and all, and walking over to you.  He plops into your lap and rearranges the blanket so you’re both snuggled into it, then he tilts his head back to look up at you.  “That’s a lie!  I’ll be your boyfriend!  I’ve liked you since the day you moved here, but I didn’t think you even liked me a tiny bit!”

You moved to the town in your first year of middle school.  He’s liked you _that_ long?  That explains why he was willing to give you a chance, you suppose.  You can’t even be mad at him for fooling you like that, not when he looks so _happy_.

“That’s…”  You really want to do something, but you aren’t sure how he’ll react.  You haven’t even kissed yet.  “That’s great, Ouma.  I’m so happy.”

He giggles again and leans against your chest.  You wrap your arms around him in a hug and press a kiss to the top of his head.  He’s short, but you’re not terribly tall yourself, so you don’t have to lean down too far when he turns his head and seeks out your lips.

The kiss is soft and searching—you doubt he’s ever kissed anyone before and you’re more than happy to show him the ropes.  You do nothing but kiss for a while—Kokichi giggles happily in between lip locks—but eventually he reaches up to grab one of your hands and guides it down.

You moan into the kiss as you feel the tent in his pants.  He’s getting hard just from kissing you, and that’s a relief, because you’re getting aroused too, and with his body being in your lap he was going to figure it out eventually.  You make short work of his pants, pushing them down enough to slip his cock out of his boxers.  You can’t see it with the blanket in the way, but just from the feel of it in your hand you can tell it’s cute.  And much bigger than you would have imagined.  And _it’s all yours_.

You begin to stroke it slowly, letting your thumb play with the slit where he’s already leaking a little.  He shivers a little as you give him a slow, lazy handjob right in your parlor.  This was exactly what you’d been thinking about earlier—touching him right in this cozy mound of soft, warm blankets.  You briefly imagine your parents coming home—they wouldn’t be able to see, and you could keep pleasuring him without them knowing…

The thought makes you even _more_ aroused.

“Hey,” you whisper in his ear.  “Wiggle your hips.”

He obliges, rocking back against you, his cute little ass hitting your aroused body.  You moan again, the friction against your aching crotch being so _exquisite_.  He whispers your name as you speed up your hand, just a little.  You still want to savor this.

“Oh, Ouma,” you croon, briefly nipping at the cuff of his ear.  “You’re so cute.  I’m so happy right now, and I’ll never let anyone hurt you again.  I’ll ruin them if they even _look_ at you wrong.”

He whimpers and throws his head back against your chest to gaze up at you with hazy eyes.  You can see the gratitude in them, and he _smiles_ and _grinds_ his ass into your lap, and you almost lose control.  God, you think as you pump his cock with more force, you love Kokichi.  You love him _so_ much and he’s all yours and—!

The cry he lets out as he cums in your hand tips you over the edge, and you cum in your pants, his trembling body helping you ride out your orgasm to the fullest degree.  He slumps against you, panting heavily, and you nuzzle your face in his hair as you wipe your hand on the blanket and then tuck him back in his pants.  Your clothes are pretty uncomfortable now, but you don’t care enough to get up. No, you lean back and let Kokichi snuggle into your chest, holding close and whispering affectionate little nothings to him.

You smile as you think about all the fun you’ll have in the future.

\---

You meet Kokichi at the school gates that morning and hand him a large boxed lunch.  You fed him the night before, and you’re going to keep feeding him until he puts on a little more weight, looks a little less emaciated.  He smiles at the gesture, giggling happily.

“Ah, is my beloved going to fatten me up and eat me whole?” he teases, and you don’t care about the other students watching you—you grab his hands and casually walk to the main building with your fingers threaded together.  The quicker people learn that Kokichi is entirely off limits in every regard, the better for everyone.

“The only thing I’m going to eat is your cum when I suck your cock in an empty classroom during lunch,” you answer in a low tone, meant only for his ears. You picture him eating your homemade lunch while you go down on him, and it turns you right the fuck on.  “If my _boyfriend_ is interested, of course.”

You say that part louder, and heads turns your way.  Kokichi notices the reaction, and a cute, devious smile comes to his face.  He gets it; no one is going to be touching him now.  Well, except _you_ , obviously.

“Hmm, I think that would be _super_ fun!”

You smile, happier than you’ve been in a very long time.  Kokichi Ouma is your boyfriend, and you will give him the world on a silver platter.


	6. Kokichi Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is here's the pee chapter. You knew it was coming.
> 
> ALSO. Reader-tan is gender neutral but I wrote an alternate sex scene for this one, which I'll have added to the end of this chapter. Not to say it follows a post I might have made on drg a while back or anything.............

Before you started dating Kokichi Ouma, you knew he loved tea.  As you find out one day when you offer to buy him a drink from some vending machines, he absolutely loves grape Panta too.  You aren’t the biggest fan of it but his eyes light up whenever you buy it for him, so you keep doing it.  After enough grape flavored kisses, you don’t even mind the taste.

But even if you hated it, you’d keep buying it for him.  He doesn’t have much money, and the only reason he isn’t still starving is because you keep bringing him food or taking him out to eat or even just picking up snacks for him.  He’s put on a little weight in the month you’ve been together, and he looks good.  Well, he looked good before too, but, _healthier_ , you suppose.

It’s after school and you’re walking to your house hand in hand.  In Kokichi’s other hand is a bottle of Panta you bought him just off campus, and he’s already got it half gone.  With as much as he drinks, you’re a little surprised you’ve never seen him desperate for a toilet.  He must have a big bladder, you think.  Or perhaps he’s just really good at hiding it?  Did he have accidents as a child?  Was he a bedwetter?

Kokichi calls your name, and you snap out of your dirty thoughts.  You feel embarrassed, despite the fact he has no idea what you're thinking about.  God, what's wrong with you?  It's not news to _you_ that you're into piss, but you aren't about to drag Kokichi's into your fetish without having any clue if he's even into that.

"Sorry," you mutter, glad mind reading isn't a real thing.  "Is something wrong?"

Kokichi looks completely casual as he giggles and leans close to you to tell you in a quiet voice, "I need to piss.  _Badly_.  I'm not sure I can make it to your house."

The words hit you like a brick, and you get horny so quickly you almost get a head rush.  Holy shit, you think, are _you_ a mind reader?

Still, you need to act casual, not like the degenerate you fully realize you are.

"We can stop into a shop," you offer, trying to keep your interest off your face.  "One of them must have a public toilet."

"We could," he agrees, a small, mischievous smile coming to his face.  He chugs the rest of the Panta, despite apparently being bursting to pee.  He certainly hides it well.  "Or you _could_ just admit you're into piss and we could have some fun!"

You freeze, coming to a stop right there on the sidewalk.  Luckily, there isn't anyone around to see your bright red face.  Kokichi only giggles harder.

"W-wait, how did you...?"

"If you're going to keep your laptop open when I come over to visit, maybe you shouldn't leave your piss fetish tabs open!"  Shit, you think, you _had_ left all of your tabs open when he'd been over, hadn't you?  He hadn't mentioned anything at the time, but he'd obviously been thinking about it.  He doesn't seem mad though, which is a relief.  You don't know what you'd do if Kokichi dumped you because of your weird interests.  "Lucky for you, I like trying new things!  So, what do you want to do?  Do you want me to piss myself?  Piss on _you_?"

God, he's jumping right into the good stuff.  You would have thought he'd want to start small—pee on a tree in front of you or something.  And you do want to do those things with him too, _so badly_ , but maybe not in public.  Not yet, at least.

"...I have an idea."  You tug him along, and he follows without complaint.  You duck down an alley, which brings you to a little empty lot.  No one is around, there are no open windows, and it's clean.  It will do nicely.  You fall to your knees and make quick work of his pants, pulling them and his boxers down just enough to slip out his cock.  "Just piss, and I'll take care of everything else, okay?"

Without another word, you take his cock into your mouth, the head positioned so anything that comes out of it will flow down your throat.  You've never done this before, and you realize it could go terribly wrong, but you don't care.  You want to do this, and Kokichi doesn't complain as he runs his fingers through your hair and warns you that he's about to pee.  You're ready for it—piss fills your mouth, and it's hot and not all that tasty, but you gulp it down the best you can.  Some of it dribbles out of your mouth and down your chin, dripping down on your chest.

_Fuck_ , you think as he keeps pissing forcefully and you're not able to keep up, _I can't do this._

You've bitten off more than you can chew, but your clothes are already a little wet, and you're going right home.  If Kokichi has drunk _this_ much, he's obviously well hydrated and it won't smell too much before you can wash your uniform...

You move your head back, reaching up to grab his cock and point it at your chest.  He finishes pissing on you, getting your school jacket soaked, and the shirt you have under it pretty wet too.  Hell, you can feel the piss on your skin, and it's making you ridiculously horny.  Especially as your eyes lock with Kokichi's and you can see he feels the same.

He smirks as his stream finishes and his cock quickly grows hard in your hand.  Your mouth is back on it, sucking it greedily, and he presses his shoe into your crotch, grinding down on you.  You moan desperately around his erection, your body trembling with need.  You want his cock inside of you, but you're still in public, and you need to be quick about this.  So you blow him with vigor, and he grinds his foot into you forcefully, and it doesn't take you any longer to cum in your uniform as it does for him to shoot his load down your throat.

Then you're both hurrying to straighten your clothes as best you can and flee the scene hand-in-hand.  You're glad your parents won't be home to question why you're wet, because it's quite noticeable.

"Hey," Kokichi says quietly as you power walk your way to your house, "let's do more stuff like that.  That was fun!"

You nod, your face flushed heavily.  "Yeah.  Let's."

\---

The next day at school, you show up with a bag full of Panta bottles and shove them at Kokichi.  His face lights up in understanding and he immediately opens one.  You smile.

Today will be a fun day too.

\-----Alternate Sex Scene------

You move your head back, reaching up to grab his cock and point it at your tits.  He finishes pissing on you, getting your school jacket soaked, and the shirt you have under it pretty wet too.  Hell, you can feel the piss on your skin, and it's making you ridiculously horny.  Especially as your eyes lock with Kokichi's and you can see he feels the same.

He smirks as his stream finishes and his cock quickly grows hard in your hand.  You realize this is a bad idea, and you don't even have a condom on you, but you sit down on a nearby curb and spread your legs.  He gets the hint, hiking up your skirt.  He doesn't even slip your panties down; he just pushes them aside enough to slip his hard cock in you.  You lift your hips to give him better access, to pound relentlessly into you, knowing you don't have a lot of time.  But you're too horny to care about getting caught, and you've both gone to the clinic to know you're clean, and hey, you're on the pill.  It's okay, you think, to have him fuck you raw.  One day he'll do it and you won't be on anything, and you'll bare him a cute child, just as cute as his parents.  You'll marry Kokichi and have a family, and you'll get to spoil him _forever_ and—

You try to stifle your moans as Kokichi's hips speed up and he reaches down to rub your clit.  He helps you out by leaning in and kissing you deeply.  It's sloppy and wet, and you _love_ it.  God, you really love Kokichi _so much_!

You cum first, gasping his name and clinging to his shoulders tightly.  With your body tightening around him, he only has to thrust a few more times before he's pumping his cum into you, your name on his lips.

Then you're both hurrying to your feet to straighten your clothes as best you can and flee the scene hand-in-hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We move to Shuuichi next time!


	7. Shuuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not only was Shuuichi requested, but I really wanted to do him! Normie Shuuichi being a gross perv is a thing I'm very fond of, so there you go. Also, Reader-tan is back to being a gentle bully, because normie Shuuichi is totally into that.
> 
> This isn't the pee chapter by the way, but that'll be next, haha.

Shuuichi Saihara is, without a doubt, a fucking weirdo, and you will stand by that to your dying day.  He's skittish and sweaty and always on his phone watching that weird reality show he's obsessed with.  You've also noticed—many, _many_ times over the years—that he seems to be popping a boner at least once a day.  Maybe that's why he ducks into the bathroom whenever class lets up.  You don't know what turns him on so much, and you honestly don't want to know.  Shuuichi is _gross_.

...Well, maybe that isn't _entirely_ the truth.  He's gross alright, but you do kind of wonder what turns on a pervert like that.  Something really weird, you think.  Weirder than even the strange things you like, and you can fully admit to yourself that your kinks aren't all that conventional.

You kind of hate the fact that now that you've been forced into the situation you've found yourself in, you _really_ want to ask him.

 "...Could you tone down the creepy?" you snap, feeling his eyes on you more than you see it.  You're staring at the wall, wondering how long it will take for someone to release the two of you after getting locked in the storage closet.  The teacher sent you both to get supplies, but the old door shut behind you and neither of you could open it.  It was only a few minutes ago, and certainly someone will be along soon, right?  "God, I can only imagine what kind of sick shit you're thinking about right now..."

"I'm not thinking anything," he mumbles, and you turn to look at him fidgeting where he stands.  What a fucking liar.  _He's hard again_.  Your eyes are trained on his bulge, seeing as he's trying _not_ to look at you right now.  It's...  It’s pretty impressive, you think.  It's not even the first time you've thought it, but now you can get a really good look at it without worrying about your friends catching you.  It really stands out.  He must be pretty well hung...  "A-Ah, you noticed.  Sorry..."

 _Shit_.

"D-Don't think I was looking at it on purpose or anything!"  Your flushed face surely gives away your lie, but he flinches and doesn't argue, though his breathing seems to get heavier.  "You're such a fucking pervert.  Are you ever _not_ hard?  How many times a day do you jerk it?  I'm surprised your dick hasn't fallen off!"

"Sorry.  But when I see you, I can't help it."  Your face flushes even hotter; you feel yourself growing aroused too, especially when he takes a nervous step in your direction.  "I've always wanted you to yell at me, to use me however you want.  I want to be your toy!"

Drool is escaping the corners of his mouth, and he's practically trembling in excitement.  You stare at his bulge for a few long seconds, then open your mouth to respond—

"Hey, you two alright in there?"  You snap out of your daze as one of your classmates bangs on the door.  "Door's stuck, huh?  We'll get you out!"

You've never wanted to slug Kaito in the face more than when he lets you both out of the closet, and while it isn't fair to give him a death glare when you exit with the supplies in your arms and Shuuichi trailing behind you, you do it all the same.

"...Lunchtime," you murmur to Shuuichi as you slow your steps to make him walk beside you.  "Classroom 17-B is empty.  Meet me there."

He nods and doesn't stop in the bathroom to take care of his erection, and you spend the entire morning barely able to pay attention to your lessons.  You know Shuuichi is sitting behind you, and now you know what it is he gets off on...  It doesn't really shock you that he's into being degraded or dominated, but you never thought _you_ were the one he wanted to do it.

The idea really doesn't bother you.  He's gross, true, but you've got a hidden grossness that will maybe pair well with his.  You suppose you'll see.

When lunchtime comes, you leave the room first, hoping he won't follow you immediately.  He doesn't, though you suppose he spends his lunches in the bathroom enough that no one would have guessed the truth.  Still, you make it to the empty classroom and only have to wait a few minutes before he's sliding the door open and slipping inside.  The entire wing is mostly unused, so you aren't _too_ worried about getting caught.

Then you see that he's fucking hard again and you don't worry at all.

"Let me see your dirty cock," you command, sitting on top of a desk to make yourself comfortable.  He doesn't hesitate to unbuckle his pants and slip them and his grey striped boxers down enough to expose his erection.  Your breath hitches.  "...Jack off, but don't you dare fucking cum, or I'll break it off, got it?"

He nods, his eyes having a wild sort of lusty excitement in them as he takes his cock in his hand and jerks off with skilled hands.  You think that he must be the ultimate masturbator of the entire school, what with as much as he does it.  He must know how to do it fast _and_ how to savor it, because he isn't going crazy like you feared he might.

You stare, your mouth salivating.  He's so fucking _big_.  How did this creep get so well endowed?

You planned this encounter all throughout class, but now you kind of want that cock inside you, stretching you and pumping you full of cum.  You bet he still cums a lot, even with as much as he jacks off.  He's _huge_ , after all, so he must make a lot of semen, right?  Or maybe you could blow him, have him choke you with that enormous cock...

No, you think, you stick to the plan.  Shuuichi wants you to dominate him, and you will.  If you're the one he wants, there's plenty of time for the rest later.

"Stop."  His hand does as you say, and you're very impressed by his self-control.  Maybe he doesn't dare defy you, thinking you'll end this little game if he doesn't.  You're pretty sure nothing he could do would stop you at this point.  You beckon him closer, then point to the floor before you.  "On your knees, slut."

He kneels before you, his bobbing cock flushed and leaking.  You have to banish the thoughts of getting down there and riding it from your mind before you ruin your own plans.  You instead stretch out your foot, letting your shoe slip to the floor before you press it against his cock.  He shivers, a low moan escaping him.  The delectable sound goes straight between your thighs.

"Look at you," you say as casually as you can as arousal fills you.  "So needy, so fucking turned on just because I'm willing to touch someone as _disgusting_ as you with my foot.  How many times have you jerked off thinking about me, you fucking whore?"

"...I don't know," he admits, gazing up at your with total admiration.  It makes you blush.  "It's _always_ you, so I don't know."

Fuck.  Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.  He's got a huge cock and he's been touching himself to thoughts of you for _years_ and he'll do _anything_ you want...

Fuck what your friends think.  This boy is _yours_.

"Well, you aren't going to run off to the bathroom everyday anymore, got it?  My boyfriend has better control than _that,_ even if he’s a filthy slut."  You feel a swell in your heart at his expression—awed and love struck and still drooling and sweaty and he's so _gross_ and you _love_ it.  "Your nasty cum doesn't belong in the toilet or tissues or anywhere else but where _I_ say, got it?"  He nods, and you grind your foot into his cock.  "I asked you a question!"

"Y-yes!" he cries, actual little tears springing to the corner of his eyes as you continue your footjob.  "My cum belongs to you!  I'll cum anywhere you want me to!"

The words fill you with more lust than you've ever felt in your entire life.  You remove your foot and spread your legs, removing your uniform to show off your bare crotch.  You smirk at him and point to it.  He quickly stands up and resumes jerking off, his cock aimed at you, his eyes locked with yours.  You barely have a whispered " _Cum_ " out of your mouth when he moans loudly, thick spurts of cum shooting from his cock and onto you.  It's _disgusting_.  It's _hot as fuck_.

"Saihara," you snap when he's empty, your own sex throbbing painfully.  "You're not done yet.  Clean up your mess."

He understands.  God, he's so _good_ at this; you haven't had to explain anything!  He's back on his knees, his spent cock still hanging out, and he begins servicing you.  His mouth is warm and his tongue is eager, and you know you won't last long.  You also know he'd never dare say anything about it, so you don't hold back and soon cum in his mouth, breathing out his name as if it was your last dying word.

You pant as you straighten up your clothes and he tucks himself back in his pants.  You miss his cock already.  Luckily, you know it won't take too long before he'll inevitably be hard again, and you have _lots_ of plans for him.

Lunch is almost over, and despite not eating, your hunger is satiated.  You hop off the desk and stalk over to him, pulling him down by the collar to kiss him soundly.  His mouth tastes of you, but that’s fine.  After all, he’s not the only disgusting one around.

When you pull back, he’s completely dazed. It’s so cute you almost want to bully him more, just to see if you can get him hard again already.  It’s impossible, you know, and you have to get back to class anyway, but it would be fun.

Instead, you grab his hand and march back to class confidently, even as he stammers the entire way that someone will see you.  Well, no shit, you tell him.  That’s the point.

“I wouldn’t be holding your sweaty hand just for shits and giggles, you know.  People need to know you’re off limits!  Only I get to mess with you now, got it?  So tell me if anyone bullies you, and I’ll take care of them.”

He nods, his face red and his eyes more awe-struck than ever before.  He really likes the thought of your gentle bullying, doesn’t he…?  What a fucking weirdo.

You affectionately squeeze his hand.

You’re okay with that.


	8. Shuuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want to hear Saihara's cute laughter as I tickle him until he pisses"
> 
> Okay, after countless threads of seeing that, I broke down and had to do it. I want that too, anon. So much, as you can probably tell because this is the longest chapter yet, lol. So here we are! More gross sweaty normie Shuuichi, now with some yandere elements and consensual "punishment." God, I love sweaty boy Shuuichi.
> 
> There's also an alternate sex scene after the main story, just like there was for Kokichi!

You've been dating Shuuichi for only just over two weeks when you notice strange things begin to happen.  Not to you, but to others.  Someone bumped into you in the hall, and the next day there were pins in their shoes.  Threatening notes in the locker of someone who walked too slowly in front of you in the hall.  Worst of all was when you came into school today.  Yesterday, an underclassman didn't know who you were and called you an unflattering name, and somehow this morning they fell down the stairs and broke their arm.  They _swore_ they were pushed, but there were no witnesses.  It's a little odd this is all happening to people who bothered you, and it worries you.  If anyone figures out the connection, they might think you did it, and that just won't do.

You think it might be a coincidence, until you catch Shuuichi etching some pretty nasty things into Maki's desk after she said you had no taste during lunch, when you slipped out of the classroom with Shuuichi rather than stay.

"Saihara?"  He looks up from his handiwork, grinning widely at the sight of you, not at all concerned that you caught him.  "...All this shit was _you_?"

"They're all just scum, right?"  He finished carving the not-nice-at-all word into Maki's desk.  You agree with it, but it's still pretty rude.  "They need to be punished for hurting you!"

None of it hurt you so much as it was an annoyance, and you're a little afraid of what Shuuichi might do to someone who really doesn't deserve it, just because he imagined some slight against you.  God, you remember Kokichi accidently stepped on your foot the day before you and Shuuichi got together, and you like that kid.  You wouldn't want him getting hurt!

...Though, you must admit, for the people you _don't_ like...

"I'm not sure I'd go _that_ far, but I mean, if you insist...  But from now on, you tell me who you're going after, alright?  There are some people I don't want you hurting period, okay?"  He frowns and lowers the knife he was using.  You stare at him hard.  "Saihara, I mean it.  If you want to let your inner crazy out, be my guest.  But you leave my friends alone, got it?"

You'd be a little more concerned by that glint in his eye if you hadn't learned some very important things about him in the last few weeks.  No one is going to claim Shuuichi isn't a nasty piece of garbage, but he's _your_ nasty piece of garbage, and he won't intimidate you.

"You're _upsetting_ me, Saihara."  Sure enough, the insinuation that you're unhappy because of him makes him lose that crazed expression immediately.  "I think the only person who needs to be punished right now is _you_..."

You glance down and watch as his dick hardens in his pants, just as you knew it would.  You blew him during lunch, but that gave him plenty of time to recover.  You'd consider letting him fuck you right there in the classroom—maybe against Maki's desk, the bitch—if you didn't want him to learn a lesson from this.

You've heard the saying "Don't stick your dick in crazy" but you're okay with crazy sticking his dick in _you_ when it's a big as it is.

"Y-yes!"  He shoves the knife in his bag and is before you with a lovesick expression in an instant.  "Please, punish me!  I need it for being so disagreeable with you!  How dare a dirty slut like me question you!  You're allowed to do anything you want!"

You almost decide to be a little meaner than usual and ask him if his punishment should involve him watching you fuck someone else, but you think that might be pushing it.  Still.  _Cuckhara_.  You have to choke back a laugh and thank Miu for that one.

"Yes, I am, and you'll do well to remember that."  You reach out and grab his arm, leading him out of the classroom.  "My parents are out tonight, so we're going to my house.  I trust your uncle will be working late again?"

"Yes, he will."  Your eyes drift down and you smirk.  His cock is practically straining in his pants.  You reach down and teasingly run a finger over his bulge and he shivers harshly.  "I'm not sure I can—"

"You can and you will," you interrupt, looking up at him with a harsh glare.  "If you cum in your pants before we even get to my house, I'll put a cockring on you and tie you up and tease you until you forget your name because you need to cum so badly!  Understand, slut?"  You know you aren't helping calm him down, but he nods hastily all the same.  "Good.  Now hurry up.  We have a _lot_ to do..."

\---

When you arrive to your large, empty house, you're leading Shuuichi up to your room the moment your shoes are off, not even bothering with the slippers.  You figure you both won't have any clothes on for too much longer anyway.

This is your first time bringing him to your house, though you've seen his already.  He seems awed by the expensive decor and all the space, but you know he knows you're from a wealthy family, so you don't bother bragging.  You're too horny for that.  His erection eventually went down on the walk there, but you keep thinking about what you're going to have him do, and it has you worked up.

You lock the door behind you just in case your parents come home early, and then you point toward your bed.  He obediently sits on in, his face looking slightly confused when he hears the crinkle of plastic.  He doesn’t say anything, not that you thought he would.  In fact, he still doesn’t say a word as you open up your mini fridge filled to the brim with water bottles and hand him three.

“Drink.”

He uncaps a bottle and starts to do so without hesitation.  You know he can see where this is going, at least as far as the end game.  He chugs the first one down easily, handing you back the empty bottle.  He only gets the second one down partway before he chokes a little, giving you a hesitant look as he wipes water from his chin.

“It’s fine,” you tell him, setting down the empty bottle in your hands and sitting next to him, leaning into his side.  “You can take it easy on the last two.  We need to do our homework anyway, and the water needs to work its way through you.  Just keep drinking, and your punishment won’t be as severe, alright?”

“Right,” he breathes, his cheeks flushed.  You wonder if he’s thinking about his punishment, wondering exactly how you’ll pull it off.  Probably.  “…I’m sorry I disobeyed you.”

You glance over at him—god, he’s such a train wreck, so desperate for your affection and your touch, constantly sweaty and hard, and you love him so much it _hurts_.

“I forgive you,” you murmur, gently grabbing his chin to bring his face down enough to lay a soft kiss on his lips.  “But you know I still have to punish you, right?  You can’t hurt my friends just because _you_ think they hurt me.  People like Maki, fine, but you need to consult me first, okay?”

He nods eagerly, and you’re sure if you looked down you’d see his boner growing just from the thought of his punishment.

“I’ll never argue with you again.”  His promise sounds sincere, though you somehow doubt he can keep it.  That’s okay, you think.  It would be boring if he were just your doll; you don’t want that.  Shuuichi is your gross precious boyfriend and you’d never want him to change.  You just… don’t want him to kill anyone.  “I need to be disciplined…”

“You’ll get it,” you promise, not letting yourself look at his lap, lest you abandon your plan.  “Let’s just start our homework while you drink.  Then we can see about making sure you aren’t so defiant…”

You can barely concentrate on your homework, though luckily it’s easy enough that neither of you really have any problems.  You keep getting distracted every time he take a sip of water, watching his throat as he drinks, kinda wishing you could just… lick it or something.  But you keep it together, and before you know it, Shuuichi has drank all the water and your homework is done.

And Shuuichi is starting to fidget.

You put away everything, not wanting it to get ruined, then you push him down on your bed.  You’re both still fully clothed, but you change that as you begin stripping, sending him a look that says to keep his hands to himself.  He obeys, and now you can clearly see his erection is back.  Your body is filled to the brim with arousal as you climb on top of his clothed body and press your arousal to his bulge.  You have to use all your strength not to rut against him.

“Put your arms above your head,” you order, your voice not betraying how weak you feel.  God, you want his cock in you so badly…!  “If you touch me or yourself before I tell you, I _will_ get the cockring, understand?”

“Yes,” he moans, following your command and lightly bucking his hips.  You didn’t tell him not to, so you can’t punish him—well, you _could_ but you don’t _really_ want to put the cockring on him today—but you give him a sharp glare that makes him shiver.  “I’ve been so bad…  _Punish me_.”

You swallow thickly, then lean down and unbutton the jacket of his uniform, opening it enough to see his undershirt, which you push up to reveal his chest.  He’s pretty weak, so there’s no real muscle to speak of, but he’s not flabby or emaciated.  He looks pretty normal in that regard, and you can appreciate the sight.  Your hands descend upon his chest, running down his heated flesh to his sides…

His cute laughter fills the air as you begin to tickle him.

“W-what are you doing?” he gasps out as your fingers dance lightly over his sides.

You only know he’s ticklish by accident, when you brushed against him just right while you were fucking in an empty classroom one day.  You’d stored the knowledge away for later, and there’s no better time to utilize it then the present, when you’ve got him under you, desperate for both punishment and a good piss.  He’s going to piss alright.  Right in his pants, on your bed.  The thought makes you moan.

You don’t hear him laugh like this a lot, so innocent and carefree.  He usually chuckles in this creepy manner that gets your blood pumping because you know he’s turned on and thinking gross things.  And _oh_ , he’s turned on alright; his bulge is straining in his pants, with your own nude, aroused sex pressed flush against it.  He’s practically shrieking with laughter as you relentlessly tickle him, your fingers brushing all of his smooth skin, feather light touches that make him squirm.  He doesn’t try to stop you though, even as his thighs press together tightly.  You feel your arousal rising with each passing second of his tickle-induced laughter, and you hope that soon he’ll—

Your breath hitches as you feel his bulge grow wet.  You know it’s hard to pee with an erection, but the water and the tickling must really have made him desperate, because his crotch is growing wet under you.  You peek down and see his pants growing wet, his hot piss making the fabric darken.  He’s still laughing, sounding rather breathless now, and your hands slowly stop as you become too entranced with watching him piss.  You scoot off his bulge and push his thighs apart, watching as his piss saturates his pants and puddles underneath him.  The wet spot on your blanket grows as he continues to wet himself, going up his back and down to his knees.

God, you think, he _really_ had to go.  What an amazingly huge bladder he must have!  You wonder how long he could have held if you hadn’t tickled him?  Well, you suppose if he ever needs to be punished again, you can find out.

You feel a pang of disappointment as his bladder finally finishes voiding itself, but it’s quickly replaced with nothing but white hot lust as you take in the lewd expression on his face.  He’s still hard and now he’s panting, sweaty with drool slipping from the corners of his mouth.  He looks at you with pleading eyes, and you answer by crawling back up and unbuckling his belt so you can pull out his cock from his wet clothes.  You don’t strip him, opting to make him stay in his wet clothes as part of his punishment.  You know he doesn’t particularly mind, especially as you lower yourself onto his throbbing cock.

He chokes out your name, and while you want to keep up the game and tell him not to cum before you give him permission, you’re too horny to care about anything except getting off to his huge cock so deep inside of you.

You ride him with abandon, his arms still above his head where you told him to keep them.  You really want to feel his touch on your body, but you’re also impressed with how very obedient he is.  You don’t really have time to consider it though, because he mutters that he’s close, and you pull yourself off to jack his cock until he cums heavy onto his stomach.  You decide against saying anything about it and simply crawl up to his face.  He doesn’t need to be told what to do, and it doesn’t take more than a few minutes of him servicing you with his eager tongue before you’re cumming in his mouth, his name on your lips.

You shakily move back down until you can cuddle at his side, softly murmuring that his punishment is over.  He moves his arm back down, one wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer.  You ignore the piss and the cum and lay your head on his shoulder, the smell of his sweat and sex and piss filling your senses.  It’s disgusting, but you love it.  You love your disgusting sweaty boyfriend and you’re so glad you got over your hang-ups and started dating him.

“Thank you.” He whispers so gently in your ear that you can almost forget he just inadvertently broke someone’s arm.  “You’re the only one who can give me what I need…  I love you.”

Your heart races; you smile.

“I love you too.”

\---

You get Shuuichi’s clothes and your laundry clean and make dinner together, and you end up having sex twice more before you both leave your house together the next morning.  You wish your parents and his uncle would be out at the same time more often, because it’s nice to fuck him on an actual bed instead of just against the wall or desks in empty classrooms.  Not that you mind those, but it’s a bit more comfortable on a nice soft mattress.

You reach the school gate just in time for Kaito and Maki to do the same.  Kaito gives a hearty good morning that you return in a far more subdued manner, but Maki just glares at you and walks off without a word.  You feel Shuuichi still beside you, and you slowly shake your head.  He looks as if he might protest, before flushing and nodding his head.  You give him a praising look for listening, and he brightens up considerably.

Hand in hand, you head inside, and you can’t wait to get to class and see Maki’s expression when she notices what Shuuichi carved into her desk.  Sometimes, you think as you squeeze his hand affectionately, it’s the little victories that matter the most.

\---

Alternate scene:

You feel a pang of disappointment as his bladder finally finishes voiding itself, but it’s quickly replaced with nothing but white hot lust as you take in the lewd expression on his face.  He’s still hard and now he’s panting, sweaty with drool slipping from the corners of his mouth.  He looks at you with pleading eyes, and you answer by crawling back up and unbuckling his belt so you can pull out his cock from his wet clothes.  You don’t strip him, opting to make him stay in his wet clothes as part of his punishment.  You know he doesn’t particularly mind, especially as you lower your pussy onto his throbbing cock.

He chokes out your name, your wet heat enveloping him, and while you want to keep up the game and tell him not to cum before you give him permission, you’re too horny to care about anything except getting off to his huge cock so deep inside of you.  You can feel him stretching your pussy, and while you don’t really considering yourself a size queen, you certainly can’t deny that you love the way he fills you up.

You ride him with abandon, his arms still above his head where you told him to keep them.  You really want to feel his touch on your body, squeezing your tits or rubbing you clit, but you’re also impressed with how very obedient he is.  Decisions, decisions…

“Saihara,” you say breathily, your eyes locked with his, “have you been punished enough?  Have you learned your lesson?”

“Y-yes.  I’ll…  I’ll behave.”  He stops and groans, and the sound is music to your ears.  “I won’t hurt your friends, I s-swear!”

That’s good enough for you.  You reluctantly get off his cock and tug him up, making him move aside so you can lie in his spot.  You spread your legs and smile.

“ _Fuck me_.”

Permission given, he wastes no time sliding his cock back into your pussy, making you shiver with delight as he pounds relentlessly into you.  You’re both worked up, and between his thick cock stretching you and one of hands rubbing at you aching clit, you don’t last long, squirting your juices around his cock as you cry his name.  He thrusts a few more times into your sensitive body, but it doesn’t take long before his hips jerk and he’s shooting his cum deep into your pussy.

You find yourself awaiting the day you graduate and get off the pill.  You’re sure you’ll get pregnant immediately, and the thought of having Shuuichi’s child makes you, perhaps, a little _too_ excited.

He pulls out and shakily moves to lie next to you, and you waste no time cuddling into his side, softly murmuring that his punishment is officially over.  He moves his arm back down, one wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next will probably be Kiibo, then Kaito!


End file.
